


Contenda and Dejecta x reader

by ArtisCookie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's References, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisCookie/pseuds/ArtisCookie
Summary: There are new arrivals to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Contenda and Dejecta, the twins. One is happy and one is sad. But the twins, they share one thing in common. No, it's not that they are both backup singers for Freddy Fazbear. It's the fact that they want to stuff endoskeletons into a suit, just like all of the other animatronics. You have a chance though. The twins hate lights after dark so if they show up at your doors, flash the lights and they'll leave you alone! Good luck nightguard!





	1. Night One

"Ah hello there! Welcome to the first night shift of your job here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We're happy to have you here! Now, you'll see that you have a map of the pizzeria and that your doors lock and have a light on them. This is just for uh.. safety in case somebody breaks into the building whilst you're here. Company policy you see. In case you didn't hear, we have new additions to the band! Contenda and Dejecta! You can see them on the stage alongside Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Of course they're behind as they are the backup singers for Freddy himself. You needn't worry about them though, it's not like they can move hahaha! Have a nice and safe night! Goodbye!"

~

You put the phone down as the recorded message ended. Pulling up the map, you see that each of the rooms in the pizzeria can be seen, just as the phone guy (whoever he is) had said. You see the new animatronics added to the band upon the stage. They look almost identical apart from the faces. One has a happy expression on her face and the other is sad and crying. "That must be how they got their names I suppose." Mumbling to yourself, you lean back in your chair. You took this job because it was easy money. Just watch the place over at night and be done by six in the morning. Easy-peasy. Shrugging, you take a sip of your water that you had taken with you. After all, you didn't want to get dehydrated did you? As you take a sip, you flash the lights at either door. Nothing there. You shrug and stretch. "This will be easy." You say to yourself. The rumours you had heard about this place sounded somewhat realistic, but you knew it was all fake for attention. Just people wanting fame. The animatronics couldn't move, it would be impossible. Surely. 

~

A few hours pass and now it's three in the morning. "Only three hours left. I knew this would be easy." You chuckle to yourself as you shake your water bottle. It was still half full. You yawn and stretch. As you do, a laugh sounds through the hallways. A deep laugh. It was distant but it was close enough to make you jump. Quickly flashing the lights at both of the doors, nothing can be seen. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. Where did that laughter come from? Checking the cameras quickly and flicking through each room, everything can be seen where you left then the last time the cameras were on. Maybe it is all in your head. You're feeling tired after all. After taking a few breaths, you manage to calm yourself down. After shaking your head and rubbing your eyes for a moment, you notice a power bar in the corner of your map's screen. "Sixty percent? I've barely used the map." You mumble to yourself and sigh quietly. Flashing the lights once more, you make sure there isn't anything there. Thankfully, there isn't. No intruders, no children left behind by parents and especially not any animatronics. The animatronics couldn't move by themselves right? That would be impossible. It would be more than impossible. You look at the clock. It reads "3:35am". This night is going slowly. To pass the time, you check the cameras, surely you had enough power. You decide to get a good look at all of the animatronics.

~

Firstly, there's obviously Freddy Fazbear. The star of the show. The main man. He's a brown bear. He's is wearing a black top hat and a matching bow-tie. He's holding a microphone. That is to be expected. He is the singer after all. There's nothing much more to him. On Freddy's right, there's Bonnie. He's a purple bunny that is wearing a red bow tie. He is also holding a red guitar as he is the guitarist of the band. Then, to the other side of Freddy, there is Chica. She's a yellow chicken and she is wearing a white bib that reads 'LET'S EAT!!!' in bright yellow letters. She's also holding a pink cupcake which seems to have a candle sticking out of the top of it and it also seems to have a face on it. Terrifying. Behind the three man animatronics, you see the two new additions. Contenda and Dejecta. You pin the names to the twin with the expression that each of them have on their faces. Contenda is the happy one and Dejecta is the sad one. First, you look at Contenda. She has bright pink hair pulled into two pigtails with red ribbons in her hair. Her big smile shows off her teeth and she has fangs too. That's rather frightening. Her outfit is a simple one really. A long sleeved shirt with stripes on the sleeves in the colours of green and purple. Her skirt is also purple and she's wearing black heeled shoes. Dejecta is standing next to Contenda and you can already see that they're twins. Their hair is almost the same but Dejecta's is a little less poofy than Contenda's. The ribbons are still the same though. Looking at her expression, it's very different to Contenda's. There are blue tears streaming from her eyes and her face is literally an upside down smile. The fangs still remain though. The clothes are the same too, just the stripes are alternating so, when there's a green stripe on Contenda's shirt, there's a purple one on Dejecta's and so on. Both have microphones on the side of their faces as they are the backup singers for Freddy.

~

After finishing looking at all of the animatronics, you look around on the map quickly. It seemed looking at the animatronics made your maps power go down. "Forty percent." Mumbling to yourself, you quickly look at Pirate's Cove. "What could be behind the curtain?" You wonder to yourself. Putting the camera down, you look over at the clock on your desk. It reads '4:06am'. Sighing and stretching again, you wonder why the curtain in Pirate's Cove was closed and had a sign that read 'Out of Order' in front of it. It was the only thing you could do really. The night seemed that it was going to be a slow one. Just as expected really. It is your first time on nightshift so you suspected it would take a long time for your clock to reach six in the morning. You yawn and, thankfully, there's not any laughter sounding through the halls this time. 

~

After what seems like forever of just looking through the cameras, flicking the lights on and off at the doors and finishing your water, it was finally six. You smile to yourself as you stand up and pack everything up. "Easy-peasy." Chuckling to yourself, you begin to leave the room. A faint, whisper like laugh sounded through the halls as you exited. You shrug and play it off as your head was playing tricks on you again. Even if it was real laughter, that'd be the day shift's problem, not yours. After all, you are the nightguard. You leave the building and go home to sleep, readying yourself for your next shift tonight.

~

What you didn't know is that, as you left, a pair of eyes watched you leave, wondering who you are and what you wanted. But hey, you didn't know that so you aren't worrying about it. 

~

"See you on your next shift, nightguard..." A girly voice whispered and a whisper like laugh exited the Contenda animatronic. 


	2. They're Moving?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! What's the worst that could happen?

"Welcome to your second night here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! See? I told you that there's nothing to worry about here y/n! Tonight should just be the same! Just watch over the animatronics and make sure nobody breaks in! I realised that I had forgotten to mention another animatronic we have here. Foxy the Pirate is located in Pirate's Cove so watch over him too. He's always been my favourite animatronic. You probably would've noticed that your power goes down the more you use your lights, doors and cameras so just be weary of that tonight. Of course it's just for safety reasons. We don't want you to get uh hurt now do we? By banging your head on something or uh walking into something! Haha! Oh yeah! If you do hear things in the night, just flash your lights at the doors. It'll only be things outside though. That's all I have to say for tonight. Goodnight, y/n!" 

~

The recorded message ends and you set everything up for the night ahead of you. A water bottle, a chocolate bar, a pot of fruit and your leftover takeout pizza that you had just before your shift. Placing your feet upon the desk, you look at the cameras quickly. Nothing. Nothing at all. "Another easy night ahead for me it would seem." Your voice echoed a little in the hallway to your left. Did you really talk that loud? Shrugging your shoulders, you open the pizza box and take a slice of pizza from it. As you take a bite, a bad feeling fills your body. What was it? Was it the pizza? No. It couldn't be. It was only bought today. You swallow the bite of pizza that was in your mouth and decide to check the cameras once more. It was pointless, right? Thoughts rushed to your head. Thoughts of panic. 'What if they could actually move?', 'What would happen if they caught me?' and the main one circling your mind was, 'Am I going too die?'. Nothing seemed to have changed on the cameras and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Pull it together y/n...They can't move! They're animatronics! Their power isn't on.". After reassuring yourself, you put the map down and decide to enjoy your chocolate bar. You unwrap it and take a bite. 

~

After about half an hour, you decide to check the cameras. As you check through the cameras, you take a gulp of water. The last camera you go to check is the stage. You look at the stage and spit out your water. One of the animatronics is missing. Bonnie. Where is Bonnie. You heart rate quickens as you flick through all of the cameras. Your eyes land on the rabbit animatronic in the 'parts and service' room. "What the hell...Who's playing this joke?!" You shout into the hallway on your right. A girly giggle sounds through the hallway, one that sounds familiar. It's the one you heard as you left this morning. Is there a kid left here? You don't recall seeing any of the female staff as you came in for your shift. Unless one is hiding away somewhere, then that's out of the equation. "What the hell is going on here?" You ask yourself. Another giggle sounds through the hallway and you jump out of your skin. You check the cameras again and see that Bonnie has disappeared yet again! The sound of the cameras switching fills the room as Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, you flash your light at the right hand side. Nothing. You do the same to the left side and almost scream as the rabbit animatronic filled the doorway. "No no no! Why are you here?!" You quickly shut the door and try to keep your breath steady.  
"Hey guys! There's someone in here! I think they're the new nightguard!" A voice, that seems to come from the other side of the door, says quite loudly. 

"Oh really?" A squeaky voice replies "I best go make a cake!" 

"We should go say hi!" A deeper voice responds, the scariest one that you've heard so far. 

"I'd be happy to say hello!" A girly voice says. One that reminds you of the giggles you heard earlier! This is freaky, is it not?

"I mean...I don't care either way..." Another girly voice says, this ones a bit deeper though. At this point, you're under your desk. Footsteps can be heard running down the hall where the door is closed so you don't bother to get up. A sound startles you even more. The sound of metal scraping against the door. 

"Yar, they be in there alright! Come out to say hello! Don't want to be rude now, do ye?" A stereotypical pirate voice was heard. Foxy the Pirate. The phone guy's favourite animatronic. You cover your ears. This is just a dream. It has to be. Animatronics can't move. It's impossible. Their power isn't on! It doesn't make sense! It has to be a dream, right? Closing your eyes, you trying and block out the chattering amongst whatever is outside. Their voices were mushed into one at this point, all talking at the same time. Then, it all falls silent. You hear footsteps grow distant. Getting out from under the table, you open the door a little and Bonnie is gone. You open the door fully and then check the other door that was left open. No-one is there thankfully. It's eerily silent, like something is going to happen. What could it be though? They left...Right? It wasn't real...It couldn't have been. You check the cameras and everyone is back where they should be. Like nothing has happened. Like they weren't outside just a moment ago. 

~

"Were they actually outside? Or was I dreaming?" You question yourself as you check the clock. It already reads 4am. They were out there for three and a half hours just talking to themselves? "Okay no this was definitely a dream." You say to yourself and sit on your chair. Two hours left. The power is at thirty percent. You open your pot of fruit and start to eat it. Hiding under the table apparently makes you hungry. As you eat, you also take some gulps of water. Your nerves seem to be calming themselves but very slowly. Hands shaking, body shivering and mind fuzzy. You feel all of these as your body tries to return to it's normal state. "It was just a dream, calm down y/n." You take another gulp of water and stretch, a nervous chuckle escaping your lips. 

~

Two hours pass and it's time for you to finish your shift. Standing up, you collect your rubbish and put it in the bin before leaving the office. You didn't quite know what went on last night. Was it a dream? That was the most likely solution. There is no way the animatronics could move. You shake your head as you walk towards the exit of the pizzeria. You look back at where the animatronics are and sure enough, all of them are where they're supposed to be. How they were left last night. Wait a second, something seems off. Dejecta. She's staring right at you. She wasn't a second ago...Right? You jump as Dejecta's lifeless eye seems to wink at you before looking away again. You rub your eyes and she is back in her regular position. "I'm just tired..." You mutter to yourself as you leave the building. You'll sleep well today after the night you've had. 

"Until tonight...Nightguard..." A whimper like laugh escaped the unmoving mouth of the Dejecta animatronic as she watches you leave the building.


End file.
